Everyone Needs Someone
by Melissa Rocket
Summary: Matt and TK's parents are getting re-married. During the reception, Tai and Sora are reunited, and Yolei and Ken fall in love.- Taiora, Kenyako, hints of Mishiro and Takari


Everyone Needs Someone

By Melissa Rocket

"Sweetie, wake up." someone whispered. An angry Matt slowly opened his large blue eyes.

"Dad, uhh, Saturday, emm, sleep!" Matt croaked. He pulled the covers over his head. This time, a hand descended and shook him gently. Pushing the blanket away from his face, Matt realized it wasn't his dad. "Mom! You… ermm… Dad's house?" he responded only half-awake.

Mrs. Takaishi smiled. "Get out of bed Matt. We need to tell you something." She said warmly. Matt shook his head and opened his eyes fully. He stood up and followed his mother into the kitchen. But what could she possibly be at his house for?

The first thing Matt saw when he reached the kitchen, was his dad. This was VERY confusing to him. He hadn't seen his mom and dad together like this in eight years. And the weirder part was that Matt didn't smell the usual morning cigarette smoke. Something was definitely up.

Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takaishi cheered in unison, "Son, we're getting re-married." Matt pinched himself.

"You're kidding, right?" Matt was starting to feel dizzy. He shook his head and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Nope. This weekend's the wedding. You see Matt, your mother and I have been talking on the phone, and even in person while you've been at school. I've decided to quit smoking. And now it's spring break, and we've decided to get married again." Mr. Ishida stated.

Matt's mother continued, "Now don't go along telling your brother. He doesn't know. It's going to be a surprise for TK, so he mustn't find out." Matt smiled widely. He knew that TK's dream was for the whole family to be back together again.

*********************************************

"Umm, I've never been to a wedding before. What am I supposed to wear?" Ken was standing in front of his mirror, holding up different items of clothing.

Mrs. Ijijouji laughed. "Just wear black pants, a white shirt, and a nice jacket. Maybe if you wear your father's old tuxedo, some girl may even want to dance with you!" she poked Ken in the side.

After his mother had left his room, Ken closed his eyes. Sure some girl would want to dance with him. Not because of some old tux, but because he's the famous Ken Ijijouji. Any girl between the ages of ten and fifteen would die to have their arms around him. Even if he wore some punk jacket, a skirt, and elf socks. Maybe he'd call Davis, and ask what he was going to wear.

Brrring!! Ken picked up the phone. "Hey dude! Whatcha wearing to the wedding?" Davis asked excitedly. Ken set down the phone to bang his head against the wall.

*********************************************

All of the Digidestined, except TK, are standing in one of the rooms at the church. "Hey Davis! How'd you keep Jun from coming? Didn't she know Matt was here?" Tai asked, glancing at Matt who glared at him.

"Well first of all, I threw away her invitation. And second, she doesn't even like Matt anymore." Davis replied. Davis decided to go for the "manly" look and wear a suit. This surprised even Kari, who was almost positive that Davis would wear something more, well, Davis-like.

Completely opposite Davis, Ken decided to wear what the rest of the guys showed up in: black pants and a white shirt. A tuxedo would cause too much trouble… especially since it was his dad's. 

Ken scanned the group. Somebody was missing. He thought, "Well, I know TK isn't going to be here until late, but…" It suddenly sparked in his mind who wasn't there. "Where's Yolei?" Everyone turned to look at Ken. His face flushed a bright crimson.

In Cody's mind, he knew that it would be wrong to embarrass his friend. Cody kindly stated, "She's not coming until later. Since Yolei lives right next door to TK, she's bringing him to the wedding."

"Oh, really? What's her plan on how to get him here?" Kari was curious to know how Yolei off all people, was going to trick TK into coming all the way here. 

Cody explained, "I think Yolei's going to tell him that his mom is throwing a surprise birthday party for Matt." Matt stepped back a couple feet.

"TK won't believe **that**! My birthday isn't for another…" Matt was cut off by footsteps in the hallway. Mimi was pretty sure it was just some ushers, but she decided to go check first. She peeked around the corner and stopped in her tracks.

"Mimi's face is turning white… that can't be good." Izzy sweatdropped and stepped out into the hall, along with the petrified Mimi. Yolei and TK were coming right toward the room. "Mimi, what should we do?" Izzy whispered.

Mimi shrugged her shoulders and whispered back, "I don't know… I'm not a **genius.**" As Mimi was about to confront TK and Yolei, she caught a glance of Izzy rolling his eyes. She grabbed his tie and dragged him with her.

"What's going on? Mimi? Why are you here?" TK was baffled. He thought for a moment, "This is Matt's birthday party… why would Mimi come all the way from America to be here?" TK started for the room with everyone else in it.

"No! TK wait!" Yolei tried to stop him… too late. TK stood shocked, to see all his friends dressed up as if it were some huge occasion. He eyed the group, and caught Matt smirking in the corner.

TK's jaw dropped and his hat slipped off his head. "Ummm, surprise." He said as Matt approached him. Matt went into hysterics. TK grew angry and shouted, "This isn't a birthday party is it!"

*********************************************

"Wow," TK though, "my parents are finally getting married again. It's been so long since the divorce. I thought my dream would never come true." He looked over at his father and mother, who had just walked down the isle. Just then, someone whispered something in his ear.

"Doesn't the ring bearer look adorable?" it was Kari. TK nodded. Cody was dressed in a little suit and tie. Even Ken grinned when he saw Cody walking down the isle in his little outfit. Cody would also be the DJ during the reception. 

"TK, where did you get those nice clothes? You came in your normal outfit?" Kari asked him quietly.

TK answered her, "Matt brought them along, just in case Yolei couldn't convince me to get dressed up…. heh, heh…. which she didn't."

The flower girl wasn't anyone special; one of Mr. Ishida's friend's daughter. Yolei was seated next to Ken, who wasn't paying much attention to the procession. Ken knew that half the girls, even the little flower girl, were looking at him. He felt **really **uncomfortable.

Yolei noticed this and scootched closer to him. "You're going to have a big problem when it comes time to dance." Ken looked at her as if saying, "I know." Yolei's thoughts wandered off. "Ken won't want to dance with me if I were the last girl on earth… but then again, he wouldn't dance with ANY girl if they were the last on earth. He probably hates me. Ken knows I used to be one of those girls gawking over him. It kinda surprises me too, that I acted so strange every time I saw him… and now he's a friend who I see practically every day." Yolei pondered on these thoughts for quite awhile. It seemed as though Tai was the only one actually paying attention to the marriage.

But the truth was, Tai wasn't. He was sitting on the other side of Kari. He too, was daydreaming. Daydreaming out loud. He was whispering to himself so softly, it seemed as those he was just breathing noisily. But Kari could hear him. This was a habit of Tai's, so Kari always sits close enough to poke him when he starts to mumble. 

"I don't want to be here. I know Sora's gonna dance with Matt." Kari heard that sentence come out of his mouth at least four times already.

"Tai?" Kari tapped him on the shoulder. Tai turned to look at her. She made sure to keep her voice really low, "What's the matter Tai? It's a wedding. Your expression makes it seem as though you're at a funeral."

Tai smiled. "You don't have to worry about me, Kari. I'm fine." But she knew he wasn't.

Kari thought back to right before they left for the wedding. Tai was fixing his hair and adjusting his watch…

"Hey Kari," Tai sounded worried.

"Yeah?" Kari responded. She jumped off of her bunk, where she had been brushing Mikko.

Tai went on, "Well, I was just thinking…"

Kari finished his sentence, "That you want to dance with Sora, but you know she likes Matt."

Tai sighed and looked out the window. "I can't believe she'd just, dump me… like that. You know, I still really like her." Tai looked heartbroken…. 

Kari felt sorry for him. For some reason, Kari was the only person that Tai could talk to about his problems. Usually, brothers and sisters don't get along. Like Davis and Jun for instance. But Kari never told anyone about Tai's problems. But this problem was different. She needed to fix this one. But how?

*********************************************

"Matt, we need to talk." Everyone was sitting at a huge table eating cake. Kari sat down next to Matt for a reason. Here was her chance to set things right.

"Sure Kari. What's wrong?" Matt asked, a bit concerned.

Kari made sure to talk low enough so nobody could hear her. Especially not Tai or Sora. "Okay. First of all, do you like Sora?" Kari asked him with a stern look on her face.

Matt frowned and replied, "Well actually…"

"Because Tai's been super upset ever since Sora dumped him and started going out with you." She interrupted.

"Well, I was just about to say that I…"

"And Tai **really **wants to dance with Sora." Again, Kari interrupted him.

"Kari…"

Kari continued to argue with him.

"**Kari!**" Matt practically screamed. Kari shook her head.

"Yes?" She finally responded.

Matt proceeded to tell her what he'd been trying to say. "Look, I don't like Sora. And Sora doesn't like me. The only reason she's going out with me is because she thinks I like her. I know it's confusing… but I can tell she still has a "thing" for Tai. Don't you worry Kari. By the end of tonight, Sora and Tai will be a couple again." Kari breathed a sigh of relief. It looks like she wasn't the only one who sensed Tai's problem this time.

After the cake was devoured, the happy couple had the first dance. Mrs. Takaishi, now Mrs. Ishida, looked so happy, dancing with her uh… old, husband. Soon, the first song was over, and some '80s dance music started to play.

Sora looked around for Matt. Matt had disappeared suddenly for some reason. "Maybe there was a band emergency." Believing this, Sora strutted off toward the bathroom.

Inside the ladies' room, Yolei was washing her hands. "Hi Sora! You won't believe what just happened!" Yolei was giggling like mad.

Watching Yolei laughing made Sora smile a little. "What?" Sora was a little eager to hear the gossip. Hey, it's a girl thing… rain or snow, cheerful or depressed, girls gotta hear their gossip.

Yolei's giggles turned into hysterics as she said, "Tai was feeling really sad for some reason, so…he…he…" Yolei's eyes were in tears from laughter. Sora 

didn't understand where this was going. How could Tai being depressed strike Yolei as funny? 

Yolei calmed down enough to continue, "So he was in some sort of depressed daze, and he wasn't watching where he was going. He started opening the door to the girls' bathroom! Hahahahaha! And then… and then… I had to wake him up before he walked in on Mimi who was fixing her pantyhose!"

Sora pretended to think this was amusing, but she felt kinda sorry for Tai deep down inside. Sora and Yolei both stepped out of the bathroom. But just as Yolei had finally calmed down totally, she went into hysterics again.

Sora couldn't help but smirk when she saw what was going on.

Joe and his new girlfriend, Maureen, were dancing wildly. The stereos were blasting "Staying Alive" and the two of them were disco dancing. Yolei couldn't take in anymore. She was dying of laughter, so she headed toward the balcony for some fresh air.

Cody got on the microphone and announced, "Okay everyone… now we're going to play a slow dance." Cody pushed a button on the stereo and the song "I Knew I Loved You" started to play.

Out on the balcony, Yolei found Ken. He was standing there, staring at the stars. "Hi Ken." She approached him. Ken turned around to see her standing right behind him.

"Oh, hi Yolei. Are you having a nice time?" Ken asked, hoping she would ask to dance with him.

"Well, actually I haven't been dancing. How's your night been?" Yolei had a funny feeling Ken wasn't really enjoying the reception that much. She looked into his dark blue eyes.

Ken answered her in an almost crying sort of way, "I've been dodging these five girls who have been trying to dance with me. But I…" Ken didn't finish his sentence.

"You what, Ken?

Ken decided to do the bravest thing he'd ever done in his life, besides fighting MaloMyotismon. "Yolei," Ken began. "Would you, care to…dance?"

He closed his eyes, hoping, wishing that Yolei would say yes. He didn't hear an answer right away. But when Ken opened his eyes, Yolei wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to dance in the moonlight.

*********************************************

Some time had passed by and the last song was finally announced. The stereo started to play that one song that brings everyone, even non-romantics to tears: "My Heart Will Go On." Mimi grabbed Izzy's tie, and dragged him onto the dance floor. Kari giggled as Mimi tried to teach him how to slow dance (or at least that was her excuse anyway) Kari stepped up to TK who was talking to his dad.

"Come on TK." Kari grabbed his arm and they started to dance. Yolei and Ken joined the floor as well. Joe and Maureen had to leave to go to work their late-shifts, and Davis was gone after Kari had started to dance with TK earlier that evening. 

So now, on opposite sides of the room, stood Tai and Sora. Tai was looking at Sora, and Sora was looking at Tai. But they weren't looking at each other. They were an odd case, because Sora didn't realize Tai was looking at her, and Tai didn't realize Sora was looking at him. (Huh?)

Tai finally had enough courage to approach her. He walked around all of the tables, until he came upon Sora. "Sora." Tai said quietly. Sora smiled at him.

Before Tai could get another word in, Sora had her arms around his neck. He placed his around her hips. Tai was confused. "Sora? I don't understand… did Kari put you up to this?" Tai asked, in a bewildered state. "I thought you and Matt were, well, "together."

"No. I don't really like Matt. I only thought I did because of his band. And I've come to realize, he doesn't even like me." Sora explained. Tai nodded.

"But that doesn't make Matt a bad person. He's just a loner. I think we all learned that after our battles with the Dark Masters." Tai told her. 

Sora finally understood Matt now. "He probably didn't want to break up with me because he knew I'd feel bad. But Matt knew all along that I… still had a "thing" for you, Tai."

"It took you **that** long to figure it out?" Matt said, surprised. He had just walked in through the door right next to them.

"Matt! Where have you been?!" Sora cried. Matt grinned.

"I was out making a **really **long phone call. I decided to leave so you and Tai could get back together. And I see it worked nicely." Matt started to walk away.

Tai called back to him, "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Jun!" And with that, he opened the door, and he was gone again.

"Well there goes our theory of Matt being a loner. But you know… everyone needs someone. Matt and TK's parents needed each other. And even the loners need someone." Tai agreed and they danced on through the last song.

*********************************************

"Davis, I don't quite understand what we're doing."

"Planning TE's doomsday."

"You mean TK… wait… **what!!!**"

"You heard me. Now keep quiet Cody."

To Be Continued…


End file.
